1. Field
The described technology relates to a rechargeable battery, which contains an electrolyte solution within a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for small, portable electronics such as mobile phones, laptop computers, or camcorders, and large-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for power sources for driving motors of, for example, electric bicycles, scooters, electric vehicles, and forklifts.